


Leftovers

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluffy New Year 2017, M/M, STEM AU, This was too good to resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuya tries to cover up for the crime he committed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on tumblr about 'Fluffy New Year 2017' (Write a romantic fic {any length}, as trope-filled as you like, cliche and fluffy, in any fandom, with any pairing or more'ing you like).
> 
> Of course that means more sparrowshipping within STEM AU.

‘Quick, he’s coming home soon!’ Yuya thought in panic as he rubbed the sponge in his right hand against the plate to clean up the evidence of his crime. The grease from the plate being removed brought a sense of relief to him. He moved his left arm in a fist in order to push up the faucet to stop the water from running. His heart relaxed a little until he went to grab a paper towel in order to dry the dish. 

“How much did it cost again?” Yuya wondered out loud as he planned for his next course of action. It would usually cost about $8-$10. Yuya opened the dishwasher and placed the plate inside of one of the white handles, before he gave the door a push in order to close it. Yuya ran from the kitchen toward the exit of the house as he grabbed his running shoes to put them on. He grabbed the key from his pocket and ran to the door making sure to lock it on his way out. 

“It might be better if I get two.” Yuya voiced out his thought as he ran to the destination. That way there would not be an argument later about there not being enough.  
\-------------------------------------------------

‘She’s coming home late again.’ Shun thought irritated as he looked at the message Ruri had sent him.

‘Sayaka needs some help with her project.’ It read. Shun knew before he even received the next message that Ruri was going to help her. That was just the type of person his sister was.

‘It’ll probably take a while.’ The text read. Shun started typing his own message.

‘How long?’ His message read. He would have to pick her up if it was going to be after 7. Shun checked the time on the upper right corner of his phone, which read ‘5:35’. 

‘An hour.’ Ruri messaged back. Shun calculated the time of arrival. That would make it 6:35. Sayaka lived about a 20 minute walk away from their house so Ruri would be able to make it around 6:55. However, if he added some extra time because of chatting and making it home… It would be passed 7 already. Shun groaned as he typed his response.

‘I’ll pick you up.’ His message read. Shun placed his phone away in his pocket as he reached his home. He took his key out in order to unlock the door before he opened the door. He was mildly surprised when he saw Yuya holding a plate of food toward him.

“Hungry?!” Yuya asked happily. 

“Struggling again?” Shun questioned. Yuya would often come to him for homework. Yuya placed his right hand behind the back of his head as he rubbed the area nervously. 

“Not today.” Yuya told him as he stepped back while Shun walked inside. Shun lowered his body, placing his messenger bag in the corner. He then rose up to see the plate in front of him. 

“I heated up your leftovers from yesterday.” Yuya told him. Shun held out his hands and grabbed the plate as Yuya let go.

“You could have left this on the table.” Shun said. Yuya tilted his head slightly to the left in confusion. 

“I haven’t washed my hands.” Shun clarified. Yuya then understood his rationality and laughed. He extended his left arm toward him.

“I’ll get the rest prepared then.” Yuya said as Shun handed him the plate back. Just as Yuya turned away from him, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“I love you.” Shun said. Yuya blushed at his boyfriend’s unusual action. He then felt Shun lean closer to him, his mouth right close to his ear.

‘Already?!’ Yuya thought anticipating his teeth in the area. Yuya gulped not wanting to play this game now.

“But if you ever eat my leftovers again, I will destroy you.” Shun growled into his ear before pulling away. Yuya blushed in embarrassment at being caught for his crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: From the post below
> 
> "Imagine your OTP"
> 
> Person B: *hugs A from behind* I love you.
> 
> Person B: *gets close to A's ear* But if you ever eat my leftovers again, I will destroy you.


End file.
